The Cat and The Dog: 2 Butlers
by AlexandriaHellsnare
Summary: What if Ciel was not the only one who lost his family on December 14, 1885? Let me tell you the story of how Adrianne Blackwood and Ciel Phantomhive came to meet.
1. Chapter 1

**My STARRING OC's**

Adrianne Blackwood

SPECIES: HUMAN

GENDER- Female

AGE: 15 (DOB- DEC 15, 1870

Alexander Hellsnare

SPECIES: DEMON

GENDER- Male

AGE: 1,027 (DOB- Unknown)

* * *

 **CHAPTER 1**

The Beginning

DECEMBER 14, 1885- BLACKWOOD MANSION

She had been laying in the ruins of her home, the Blackwood Mansion. It had "caught" on fire, said her mother. But was it really just that? Or had it been something else? But then,her mother ran into the library, looking for her elder son Travis Blackwood. Adrianne's brother had died, her mother had died. Her father was coughing next to her.

"My Adri- *cough*" he managed to whisper into her ear, as they lay on the ashes of their home.

"If anything happens,if I die, promise me you'll- *cough*- call for Alexander… grandmother's old butler." he gasped. She looked at his face, blood was dripping out of his mouth.

"Papa!? Alexander left when grandmother died!" he shook his head.

"No! Call him over and over-*cough*- until he comes. Make the deal like your grandmother… avenge me. Avenge your mother and brother!" he gave one more cough.

"Papa! What deal!?" she cried, pulling his hair from his eyes, his violet eyes just like hers. They darkened and he stopped gasping.

"Papa, you can't leave me too! No!" Adrianne cried and shouted, until she couldn't breath.

* * *

 **A/N-**

 **So, there we go…(second update) first chapter is pretty short. I think they will all be, just for extra suspense! Anyways… I will gladly accept reviews, sorry if I don't constantly update… due to my laptop being "broken". \\(^o^)/**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Old bloke's dead…" said a deep scratchy voice.

"Don't call my father that!" shouted a younger voice.

"Hmm? Looks like the cats still alive!" shouted a different voice that seemed to float above her.

* * *

Adrianne woke up not in her burned home, but in a strange dark room. She was lying on a tall table, and strips of leather kept her from moving her arms and legs. She looked around and found another table identical to hers, but on her right. On it was another smaller body. It seemed to be awake. She tried to speak but her tongue wouldn't cooperate.

The person next to her turned, and their eyes met.

Next to Adrianne was a boy, that looked to be 9 or 10 years old. He had bright blue eyes, that seemed to get darker as the seconds went by. They stared for a while, until footsteps turned their eyes away from each other.

People dressed in white robes stepped in the room through black curtains. They circled both Adrianne and the boy, chanting in strange tongues.

Adrianne couldn't see their faces because they were covered by white masks and peaked hoods. One of the hooded figures wore blood-red robes and spoke louder, but unlike the others, in English.

"May you be cleansed of all impurities! May you be cleansed of your family's past!"

Suddenly Adrianne started feeling terrible pain in her chest. She felt tears come to her eyes, and she screamed out. She knew the boy felt pain too, hence his screams were louder.

She started having visions of the many ways her mother and brother could have died during the fire. She screamed louder. So did the bo, his black hair covered his eyes, but she could still see the tears. The chanting continued, but the boy stopped screaming.

"Be cleanse! Be cleansed!"

His body was completely still, and he stared straight ahead.

She wondered if he was dead.

Yet the chanting continued. She still felt pain and was breathless. Then she remembered her father's last request.

* * *

A/N-

Third update… this site's not working for me! Why? Anyways, I still accept reviews, anything really. I'm hopeless.\\(^o^)/


	3. Chapter 2 (continuation)

**Chapter 2 (continuation)**

"Alexander Hellsnare…" she whispered.

"Alexander Hellsnare! She spoke louder.

"Alexander Hellsnare!" she shouted, over and over until her throat was hoarse. The robed figures didn't seem to notice, they continued their chanting.

"Alexander Hellsnare.." she whispered one last time as her body jerked in pain.

The pain grew stronger, but her body stilled, and her surroundings disappeared.

She was now in a dark forest, with tall trees, and grey frog. From behind one tree a sleek black cat stepped out.

It pawed toward her, and in a smooth voice said, "You called?"

Out of shock. Adrianne was speechless for a while. "What? Cat caught your tongue?" it chuckled.

Finally finding her voice she answered with a question.

"Are you Alexander Hellsnare?"

"What if I am?"

"I want to make a deal like my grandmother did"

The cat gave a devilish smile, "Do you know the price?"

* * *

 **A/N-**

 **Yeah... I though I should add some suspense to chapter 2, so I added a "continuation". LOL, "(^*^)**


	4. Chapter 3

**So it continues...**

Adrianne awoke but this time there was something different. The boy next to her had woken from his daze, but there was a black crow perched on his chest. It's eyes glowed red.

But, then Adrianne noticed that the black cat (to whom she had spoken) was on her chest as well. His eyes glowed red as well.

"Free me." she ordered to the cat. He gave another of his devilish smile, and with one scratch of his claws, the leather straps broke.

Adrianne sat up, and the cat sat next to her on the cold altar like table. She hadn't noticed that the boy had been freed by the bird, and the chanting has stopped.

Both Adrianne and the boy looked around, wondering why nothing had happened. Suddenly, all robed figures took futuristic looking weapons out of their robes. They pointed them at her and the boy.

They both called their new butler's names as last resorts. Both animals transformed into into tall men fully dressed in butler clothing.

The robed figures had no time to shoot. They were all dead. Killed. Bloody heaps of flesh.

* * *

 **Scarlett:**

Thanks for your review! I know I have an issue, that when I run out of ideas, I just start on a new chapter. But I will work on it!


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Master."

"Mistress."

Both men kneeled infront of their new master or mistress. Adrianne gasped when she saw her servant's face. He looked just as he had looked when he worked for her grandmother. He had not aged a bit.

But did he seem a bit more handsomer now…? Or was it Adrianne's 13 year old mind?

Both children slowly got off the tables, and the boy turned to her. It seemed like he still couldn't speak, and there was tears in his eyes. He looked scared and small. He had to be around 9 or 10 years. But he was so small!

She turned to the butlers and asked both of them to take them out. They nodded and carried both children (Adrianne still felt like one), bridal style out of the building.

* * *

They sat on a huge boulder both stealing glances at each other once in awhile. "My family is dead."she muttered.

'So is mine." Adrianne did not think he had heard her. Both butlers stepped out of the building.

"It will explode." stated Alexander. His eyes wandered to hers. She felt her cheeks heat up. He then looked at her chest. She followed his gaze and gasped upon seeing what he had seen.

On her chest was a pentagram.. Right above her breasts. Just like a brand. A sign of ownership.

* * *

 **A/N: So what do you think? I have a lot written down. But the typing is what needs to get done. See you all next time!**


	6. Chapter 5

Her butler smirked and then looked at Ciel. she had just noticed his iris was shaped like a pentagram, similar to hers. "My mistress will need a scarf." you can guess who said that…

"My master will need an eyepatch." and you can also guess who said that! "Unless they want to exhibit their marks." now both butlers smirked. They both shared what Adrianne would call a "We know something you don't know" look. She didn't like that. The butler, not Alexander, then looked at Adrianne, his gaze lingered over her a bit too long.

"Sebastian, take me home." the boy ordered. Bossy, thought Adrianne. Anyways, the butler did just that. After winking at Adrianne, and smirking at Alexander.

"Mistress, may I take you home as well?" Adrianne turned to him.

"To what's left of it…? I guess."

1 YEAR LATER

Adrianne is now 14 years old…

"Mistress, it's time to wake up… mistress, I know you are awake!" sing songed Alexander to Adrianne. She loved waking up to his voice every morning.

"You know I don't like you calling me 'mistress', alexander!" she giggled.

"Lady Blackwood?" he taunted…

"No."

"Your highness?" he inquired…

"No! You know what I mean!" she whined. He smirked and felt like smothering her in kisses. But he didn't. It would be unacceptable. It would bring him down in shame, he would be banned from making deals with children. And children had the tastiest souls!

"Very well, I'll say it… but if you don't cooperate, I will be forced to call Maurice. You know he has the best Banjo playing skills." he threatened. She giggled once more and caught his eye.

"Adrianne, wake up! Rise and shine.." he sang in her ear. His breath on her ear gave her goosebumps. She stretched a bit and sat up, motioning or Alexander to sit next to her.

She reached up a hand to his hair. But paused and pleadingly looked at him. He nodded, and she proceeded to caress his hair. He enjoyed the few moments that they had. He forced himself to give the smallest smile, instead of doing what he really wanted to do. He closed his eye and slowly stood up. ?

"For breakfast today, we have Quiche, and scones. Your usual tea, Formosa Oolong." she looked at him, and snorted.

"Alexander, oh you take your job too seriously! Always knowing… you know? I think I'll fall for you!"

They both smiled, but Alexander's smile always being the naughtiest. Oh how he liked her. Or was it more? But DEMONS didn't have feelings. So what was this going on with him?

After breakfast, the "maid" Liana, stepped in the room. She attempted to dress Adrianne, but in the end, like always, she called for Alexander.

He would wear a velvet blindfold. Today, she wanted to in a way, make her feeling a tad bit more obvious.

"You can remove the blindfold, I don't mind…" and then he smiled.

"That would be inappropriate for our relationship, as mistress and servant." Adrianne would not have any of this. She looked at him, holding a dress ready for her.

"I-I order you to remove the blindfold!" she stuttered but he showed no reaction. No reaction visible, but inside he was burning. His mind went spinning for a second. He didn't hear what he just thought he heard did he?

"I order you… take it off!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

He slowly, very slowly brought up his arms to his face, and mentally prepared himself. He untied his blindfold, and it dropped to the ground. He caught her eyes,they were nervous. Time seemed to freeze, and they just stood there. Staring at eachother. She broke the trance, by looking down at her feet. She wasn't naked. She wore the usual clothing that went under dresses, like a corset. This one showed her chest more, and her mark was fully exposed. He felt somewhat proud to know that the mark on her chest made her his. He tried to contain himself from letting his eyes wander over her body. But he got a better look at her body structure.

"What color do you consider your favorite?" she suddenly asked.

"Dark blue…" he was hesitant. Why did she want to know?

She then made him choose a different dress that was his favorite shade of blue. "This is now my favorite dress!"

And that was how she dressed every morning. Everyday growing more beautiful, everyday the torture grew for Alexander.

He could barely contain himself, so every morning, before he dressed her, he would meditate, to try and keep himself together.

It had taken half a year for the mansion to be rebuilt, and a month for Alexander to find servants. Now it was July.

Alexander and Adrianne were out shopping for toys to donate for "charity". It seemed to be the new trend. Charity this, charity that..! Some wealthy women adopted children, spoiled them for a month or so, then beat them, and turn them into servants.

Adrianne wasn't like that. Although her cousin Belphamore suggested it more than once. "It will give the public a better view of the company!

By "the company" he meant Adrianne's book printing company. It was the biggest in the world.

Many first time publishers sent their works to her, expecting her to publish it, print many copies, and sell them. But they would want her to give them all the money the books made. Most didn't offer a payment! They wanted to become famous for free! Didn't they think of the ink or paper that had to be paid for?

 **HEY! I Update every couple thousand years, just kidding. But I think that is what it seems like. Darn broken computer, darn distractions, darn school… ?**


	7. Chapter 6

The Printing company was not the only company she owned. There was a chain of small print shops throughout England where many people would stop and make copies of Wedding Certificates, Baptismal Certificates, Death Certificates; really just any type of certificate. Also books, important documents, and one of the shops had been turn into the start of the Monthly Illustrated Strand Magazine.

The recent edition was about all the murders she had personally reported to the queen. It also had an advertisement section, were the her printing and the cigarette company were advertised along with other neighboring companies such as the Funtom Toy Company.

2 years ago, when her family had- nothing. Two years ago the company had suddenly fallen, then the Earl comes back with a mysterious butler and the company rises from ashes. Much like what happened to her…

Now there was another company she owed was that terrible Cigarette company. Banquet Hall Bouquet Cigarettes were quite popular amongst the nobles. She hated that company that made and distributed them. They were all over London, and some parts of America, like New York. She hated it because a fool once had left his partially burned cigar lit, on a stack of parchment from Egypt . It was literally made out of dried grasses. Well what happened next you ask? The drunk fool didn't notice that the stack had caught on fire, until he was trapped in his room, and he had been killed. It was just too foolish but it still caused Adrianne to hate the company. The only reason it was still going on was because of her cousin.

Cousin Belphamore was a short ugly man. Only 23 years old, and had once been married. His wife died, or so he said. Everyone had their own suspicions, since he found out she couldn't have children, he had been enraged. His act at her Funeral had been amazingly convincing, but some still wondered.

Now his argument on keeping the company was the following:

"Think of all the workers, they surely have children that they won't be able to feed when you selfishly take their jobs to close down the very successful company they so dearly take care of!"

"My dear cousin! Think about me? Most of my money nowadays is from that company. Close it and I will be as broke as the old beggar around the corner of the plantation!"

"If you want, I will take the company off your hands, and will personally manage all of the functions, and will only bring back suggestions, and good knews!"

Now of course, she let him, for the sake of some peace, but she wasn't all that content.

? ﾟﾔﾯ? 1 Year Later (1887) ? ﾟﾔﾯ?

One day something surprising came along her way. "Adrianne… I think you should let me raise the price for the cigarettes, since you know, the tobacco prices are rising too!" now what?

"I thought I said that we would grow our own tobacco. Belphamore, don't' tell me that you have been buying cheap tobacco the entire time! I thought we had plantations, just as it was when I was in charge of it!"

This conversation had taken place in her study. There was a knock on the door.

"Come in." it was Alexander. He had a letter in his hands.

Adrianne was nw 15 years old, and still was not over her own butler. In human years, she guessed, he would probably be 26. But he was a demon. He could be hundreds, even thousands of years old! But that meant nothing. Her black hair had grown longer, her breast had grown too, causing her man embarrassments when her dresses were too tight, and Alexander was there to see her suffer with the buttons. She was also taller, which was an advantage. She was almost to Alexander's shoulders.

Not strange enough, Alexander didn't seem to age at all.

"Mistress, a letter for you from the Phantomhive estate." she took it from his hands and briefly skimmed it frowning. "It is an invitation to a Charity ball he hosts every year."

Without even sparing a look at her cousin she orders him to leave, and he does so. Grumbling to himself, and stomping off, he doesn't even close the door. 'Alexander, can you get the door?"

"Ofcousre."

"So let's see…The Earl of the Phantomhive Estate, Ciel Phantomhive invites you to a charity ball to blah, and blah blah blab. Blah blah. But of course Blah is blah… And a bunch of other words coated in sugar." she sighs and looks at Alexander. "Do I have to go?" she makes a pouty face. He walks closer to her ebony desk.

'We want to keep the company popular don't we? So, it is highly suggested that you do go." she frowns.

"Will you go as my escort?" she knew what he would say. The same 'It's unacceptable' stuff would pop up. It _was_ worth a try!

"That would be unacceptable. I am merely a butler afterall!"

"No one has to know!

"Why don't you ask someone closer to your age to go with you?" she huffs.

"How old are you?" he thought for a while.

"I could be considered to be 25 years old."

"Ha! You aren't too old!" she pointed out.

"Correct, but I am still your butler. She stood from her chair.

"I wish I was at least 20!" she ran and hugged him tightly. After a few akward seconds he put his arms around her, and smelled her sweet scent. Like roses and chamomile.

"Will you come then- as my butler I mean?"

"Of Course." she gave him the best smile on earth.

? ﾟﾔﾯ? 1 Week Later ? ﾟﾔﾯ?

"So Alexander… are you sure this dress is the right one?" she was wearing a dark blue floor length dress. The material sparkled when she moved, and layers of lace fluttered around her.

"Of course." he answered. She frowned.

"That's not what i wanted to hear." she looked up at his wine eyes. That seemed almost blood red now.

"Verywell. I think you look magnificent." he smiled uniquely. He then grabbed her into a simple 3 step dance.

"You look just as your grandmother dreamed you." he paused. "Elegant, graceful. Don't forget these…" on her neck he placed her grandmother's sapphire necklace. She smiled, and when he wasn't looking, she swiftly kissed him on the cheek and stepped back almost immediately. His hand went up to his cheek and he kept it there for a while.

"Thankyou." she beamed at him.

? ﾟﾔﾯ? 1 Hour Later ? ﾟﾔﾯ?

"This party is going to be soo boring!" I rather stay at home and study latin with you." Adrianne whined during the carriage ride. Suddenly Camino the Italian driver stopped the carriage.

"Eh, Mistress Blackvood, I think you may wanted to see these." he called back.

"It better not be something dumb!" Adrianne called back. Alexander jumped out of the carriage, and helped her out. The short italian driver was tugging at his brown hair. Both Adrianne and Alexander turned there heads to the road and what they saw didn't surprise them one bit.

There was a small black kitten sprawled on it's back in the middle of the road.  
"Eez eet dead?" Camino asked poking it with a stick. Alexander went up to it and patted it's belly. Instantly the cat started purring. It's eyes opened revealing olive green irises. In less than a blink it was in Alexander's lap and he was dangling a leaf over it.

"Another one?" whine Adrianne. Although it wasn't a real whine, she felt the need to catch Alexander's attention. Whenever she saw him giving so much attention to something else, she felt something in her twinge. What was it? Cat's seemed to love Alexander. That is why they had a bedroom and a garden specifically for cats. Currently, they owned 12 cats. The latest had been found three days ago. They even had a servant named cat. Who took care of all the cats. They had found her around the same place where Alexander had first seen the first "Jack the Ripper" murder. She had been investigating she said, since she had these strange cat senses, and had smelled the blood. She as only a young girl of around 12 years was quite adorable. With short blond hair, the olive eyes of a cat, and her high pitched voice. She was so perfect for her job. And she did do her job well. Sometimes somehow, the cats would reproduce. Adrianne preferred not to know how, but she had an idea. Then in those times, they would give the kittens as presents. It was a tad bit hard to make them let go of Alexander's coat, but in the end it was worth it.

"Adrianne, I heard Lord Phantomhive's Butler had a weakness for cats and kittens!" he gave a naughty smile. He was familiar with this butler. And they were not the best of friends. His smile grew when he saw the face of pure glee on his Mistress.

"You are quite naughty giving me ideas like that.." she whispered behind him. She went over to one of the black horses and removed it's scarlet ribbon, tying it on the kitten so she looked like a present. Both Adrianne and Alexander shared some devilish smiles.

The rest of the ride was uneventful except for the constant purring of the cat in Alexander's lap. Adrianne was suddenly feeling anger in her chest, but unknowing of the cause soon forgot it.

* * *

 **Hey! I'm back, and made an effort to makea longer chapter. Hope you liked it!**


	8. Chapter 7

Ch pter 7

Besides the jealousy she didn't realize clouded her mind, they had arrived at Earl Phantomhive's manor. It looked old but new at the same time.

"Wasn't it burned down some years ago?" Adrianne turned to her butler.

"Yes, however Earl Phantomhive had it rebuilt to the exact image of the previous building. It is identical down to the last crack on the pillars." Adrianne snorts at Alexander.

"Where'd you learn all that?" he smiles a naughty smile.

"I am but a butler, and have my ways." she smiled at him as they step out of the dark carriage. At the entrance of the manor stood a short man. He was quite curious. With his slick back white hair, and a funny little mustache. He was cute. For a chibi man. Around his neck was a thin rope that held on his chest a green chalkboard. On it read:

" **Good evening. I am Tanaka the head butler. May I see your invitation?"**

"Alexander show him the invitation." he nods and does as told.

"Hohoho." was all the response they got. They confidently proceeded to enter to be met by a man similar in looks to Alexander.

"Good evening. I am Sebastian, Lord Phantomhive's butler. You must be Lady Blackwood." he 'happily' said. By 'happily' Adrianne meant 'fake happily'. He was a faker, somewhat like Alexander. It was technique he used were he gave the fakest looking smile that looked so fake, all fools took it for sincere happiness. The butler then turned to Alexander.

"Sir pardon me, I do not remember your name being on the list…" he said in a smooth voice. Strangely while he said it, his eyes turned a shade of magenta, and his vice sounded sterner.

"Really? Well I don't remember there being a rule about butlers not being allowed in with their masters!" Adrianne cut in trying to keep the rudeness from her voice.

"Forgive me Lady Blackwood," he said bowing to both of them.

"Anyways Alexander, could you hand him the present?" Adrianne gave a devilish smile to Alexander, that the other butler didn't miss. Alexander slowly pulled his hand from his tail coat revealing the black kitten from earlier.

* * *

 **Sooo, I moved, that's why it took me forever to update. Like I have said before, the story is on paper. I plan on buying a new laptop soon, that way I won't have to worry about this thing freezing and losing everything. However I am looking for a partner to help with the story, if you are interested please email me - Ladymichaelislawliet Thats not my personal email so harharhar...**


End file.
